


mini-me

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Series: FFXIV Imagines [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: For the ask:Psst. Characters with a windup warrior of light (just an idea)





	mini-me

## Aymeric

Keeps them at his desk. They like to fight his quills on occasion, but are otherwise rather docile when adventuring around his office. Lucia has had to rescue them from collapsed stacks of paperwork more than once.

## Magnai

Believes them to be an absolute nuisance. He ignores the wind-up even while it follows after him, tiny face a reminder of the one he considers to be his moon, and makes him sick for their company (not that he would admit it). He ignores it, he says, but cleans up the metalwork all the same.

## Crystal Exarch

Likes to carry them around in the outer layer of his robes. They peer out from behind the red drapery like some sort of curious kit and clamber all over his body. Their favorite perch is his shoulder so they can lean and gently knock their face into his cheek. He wishes his Warrior would be there to give him a _true_ kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on:  
tumblr | https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com/  
twitter | twitter.com/FlamingAceKiri  
discord | NekoAisu#7099


End file.
